Sunrise
by TheWriter67
Summary: Kara and Lena on New Year's. Just some Supercorp fluff :)


Everyone was happy. Drinks held up in the air as the countdown from ten seconds began. Lena held up her drink and chimed in. _Ten_ \- Kara smiled at her and held up her drink as well. _Nine_ \- Maggie nudged her shoulder. _Eight_ \- Lena watched her family drunkenly shout into the night. _Seven_ \- Kara laughed at Alex making a face at Maggie. _Six_ \- Lena felt tears in her eyes. She had never done this before but looking around, she knew she would always remember this and do it again in a heartbeat. _Five_ \- Was Kara leaning closer to her? _Four_ \- Kara downed her drink in one second. _Three_ \- Lena's heart was racing. _Two_ \- Would Kara actually make her move? Why is Maggie smiling over at her. _One_ \- Cheers erupted around her and she was pulled into a kiss. She smiled as she dropped her drink bringing both hands up to cup Kara's face. When she pulled away confetti was falling all around them. Kara was smiling brightly and her cheeks were flushed.

"Happy New Year Lena."

"Happy New Year Kara." Lena pulled her back in for another kiss. "Would you make my year start off right by being my girlfriend?"

"You stole my line!" Kara pouted but hugged Lena close. "I'd love to Lena."

"Finally!" Maggie shouted and the two looked over to see Alex and Maggie grinning. Winn and James were holding up their drinks in a silent toast. Kara laughed. Lena looked at her. She couldn't believe this was her life now. She had people around her that loved her. She had Kara.

"Let's dance." Lena suggested. Kara nodded and held out a hand for Lena to take. She did and was led off to a clear area where couples were having their first dance of the year. Lena could hear their friends following them.

"I'm so glad I kissed you."

"I am too." Lena said as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. They danced most of the night away. Lena lost track of them time as she swayed in her girlfriends arms. Kara smiled at her with the biggest smile. As the hours ticked on, the dance floor began to clear. Everything was closing down and people were being told to go home. Lena laughed at the cute pout Kara sported. She leaned in close to Kara's ear. "Let's go find something to do." At that Kara perked up. She led Lena over to their friends.

"Night guys! Were heading out!"

"Practice safe sex little Danvers!" Maggie yelled. Kara blushed and Alex smacked her girlfriends arm.

"Maggie! Kara whatever you do...please don't tell me that, but I want details later!"

"Rao we just got together! We're not a couple horny teenagers!" Kara stammered. Lena laughed and looked at Alex. "We promise that won't happen. Enjoy the rest of your night everyone." With that Lena dragged Kara away. "Come on. I know a place."

"S-sure..."

"Kara calm down. Maggie was teasing us." Lena chuckled.

"I know."

"Come on dear." Lena led them down the road towards what Kara assumed was the park. It was dark out and a little chilly. Lena leaned into Kara's side and it warmed her heart.

"So where are we headed?"

"The park. I thought maybe we could relax under the stars?"

"That sounds amazing Lee." Kara smiled and Lena grinned pulling her along a dirt path. Lena led them to a small clearing and when Kara looked up she could see all the stars above. The city lights didn't ruin the view. She smiled as she took them in. Kara closed her eyes to hear the city. It was starting to quiet down as the parties came to an end. It was peaceful. A hand on her arm made her open her eyes. Lena was looking at her with the most loving expression. "This is beautiful Lena." Kara spun around under the moonlight with a content smile. She held out a hand to Lena and spun her around. They shared a laugh as they took in the sight of each other.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled as Kara released her hand. Kara sat down and patted the ground beside her. Lena sat down and snuggled into Kara's open arms. They looked up at the stars and Lena felt eyes on her. She looked at Kara and blushed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the sun. You look at the sun with that look Kara." It was a strong expression and Lena honestly wasn't prepared for it to be turned on her. Kara laughed.

"You ARE my sun Lena. You make me stronger. You bring me happiness. You are my light." Kara said with a soft smile. "You're drunk." Lena said as she tried to hide her blush. "So are you." Kara shrugged. "But no matter how drunk I am, I'll always mean it Lena. You are my light. One day I'll make you believe me that you are pure good." She smiled and placed a kiss on top of Lena's head and held her close.

"What would you do if I told you I love you right now?" It was a quiet whisper and if Kara wasn't Supergirl, she wouldn't have heard it. Her smile just grew.

"I'd say I love you too and do this." Kara leaned in and kissed Lena deeply. She felt Lena kiss back just as passionately and pulled Lena down so that she was laying on top of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Lee. Always have and I always will. That's a promise." "You're making me cry!" Lena said as she wiped tears away. Kara laughed. Yup her girlfriend was drunk.

"Not my fault you insist on wearing all that makeup! You don't even need it! You're beautiful even without it!"

"Oh shut up." Lena chuckled and brought Kara in for another kiss. "You idiot."

"Ah but I'm your idiot."

"A romantic idiot."

"Oh a shooting star!" Kara exclaimed as she looked up. Lena shook her head with a laugh. "Make a wish Lena!"

"I don't need to. I finally have all that I could have wished for." And it was true. Lena had friends and family that would go to the ends of the world for her. She had Kara Danvers smiling up a her like she was her own personal sunrise. 


End file.
